Captain Hook's Love Triangle
by pinkcat4569
Summary: There is trouble in Emma and Hook's relationship. Another love has entered the pirate's life. Who will he choose? This is NOT angst, it's humorous and light.


Title: Captain Hook's Love Triangle

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: T, mild language and innuendos

Pairing: Emma/Hook

Spoilers: Through Season 3, including a major spoiler from the finale

Description: There is trouble in Emma and Hook's relationship. Another love has entered the pirate's life. Who will he choose? This is NOT angst, it's humorous and light.

Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or the characters. I write for fun.

Author's Note: 1731 words.

Killian's Love Triangle

It was late at night in Storybrooke and at the docks there was a clandestine meeting going on between Killian Jones, aka Captain Hook and his love, but it was NOT Emma Swan.

"I'm so sorry, my love," whispered Hook. "I never meant to hurt you."

She pulled away.

"Don't be like that," he murmured. "Let me spend the rest of my life making it up to you." He stroked her with long loving caresses. "You know I love you."

A sharp pang hit his heart as she surged against him, striking in defiance. "Now, now, you know my back was to a wall, Love, I had no other choice."

Again she ebbed away, but more slowly this time. "Sh, it's alright," he cooed. "I am here, and never again shall I let you leave my side."

"Killian? What the hell are you doing?"

He looked up, caught in the act, with the other woman. His face turned red and he hung his head. "I...I owe her, Emma."

Emma Swan stood on the docks, her arms folded on her chest, her legs standing in a stance of disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"I am sorry, Emma, but I cannot deny any longer my feelings. I am overcome with shame, guilt, and yes, love."

"So, you're choosing her over me?"

At these words, Hook's other love surged forward with the waves, nearly leaping into his arms. She would have, probably, if she had not been moored tightly to the dock.

"Emma, don't be jealous. There is room for both of you in my life."

Swan scoffed and the Jolly Roger lurched away from him. Emma laughed. "I think that doesn't set well with your mistress."

The ship lurched toward her this time.

"Easy, my love," he said, reaching out for the ship. "Sh. You are hardly my mistress. You're far more to me than some easy distraction I keep in port."

"Hook, you have to choose me or the ship." She smirked. "Except, you did that already, didn't ya?" she asked with a deep teasing smile.

Again the ship lurched toward her. "Emma! There's no reason to be cruel!"

She chuckled and shook her head.

"She has just been returned to me, after all, so she is a little...sensitive."

"She's a ship."

"Yes, Love. She is a ship-p," he said, saying that last word like she'd insulted the Jolly. "She is however, the most amazing, bloody brilliant piece of workmanship, valor, and beauty ever to set sail."

"I'm beginning to feel a bit..."

"Jealous?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sick," she said, laughing.

"Do not. I assure you that you will always be my choice Emma," he said, as the Jolly rolled away slightly.

"I was feeling sick from weirdness, not worry, Killian."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Love," he said, pulling the ship back. "I do love Emma, Jolly," he whispered, "but I vow from the depths of my soul that I love you as well, my dear." He patted her with long, soft caresses.

"Good Lord, you're pathetic."

"Don't listen to her, Jolly. She does not understand. How could she? How you hold me safe in your arms, giving me a harbor in the storm?"

Emma scoffed.

"How you lull me to sleep at night, gently rocking me like a newborn babe." Killian pulled the Jolly Roger close and stroked it again. "I missed you so," he whispered. He actually kissed the wooden thing.

"You know, you've said those exact same words to me. He's two-timing you, Jolly."

Hook shot her a scolding look. "She is simply attempting to divide us again, my beloved," he told the ship. "Rest assured I shall never allow you to be taken from my side again."

"Unless we're in separate realms and you need a magic bean again."

"Emma! Bad form!"

She laughed and walked toward him. "You do realize how silly you look?"

"I think you mean dashing...endearing...desirable," he breathily whispered. He gave her that deadly leering smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "The Jolly is an incredible ship."

"See, I told you she likes you," he cooed softly, stroking the Roger.

"But she's a hunk of lifeless, deaf wood that's incapable of understanding anything, Killian."

He gasped. "Do not say such things!"

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "You're an idiot."

He smiled like a little boy caught with a stray dog and begging to keep it. "But I'm your idiot."

She chuckled and nodded. She then pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. Slowly she released him from her lips but not her arms. "Hmm, the Jolly didn't react. Wonder why?" she asked, with an arrogant smile. "Maybe because she can't?"

"She is merely heartbroken at seeing you in my arms."

"Unbelievable," Emma said, shaking her head and pushing him away slightly. "You know, just say the word and I'll step back, let you and her live happily ever after. I wouldn't want to get between true love."

"Don't be daft, woman! Though I have not been blessed as of yet to share True Love's Kiss, I know in my heart who my true love is, as does the Jolly." He stared intently at Emma. "I suspect you do as well, however it will take some time I am sure, for you to come to the realization, as is normal for you." He smiled.

Emma blushed. "I'm sure you're right. True love is not easy to come by, though, Killian."

"It is not. It is a magical gift. I will settle for ordinary love, however," he said with a smirk.

She chuckled. "Yeah, me too."

"In case you miss my meaning, that would be you, my darling Swan."

They smiled at each other sweetly. Then Emma turned back to teasing. "I'm not so sure about that. I mean, finding you down here late at night, alone with her," she said. He sneered. "Seriously, Killian it's weird."

"Swan, Swan, I love you so, but you simply do not grasp the connection between sailor and ship."

"No argument there."

"What would you say to a night aboard her, Swan?" Hook smirked, kissing her cheek.

"Sorry, I don't do kinky three-ways."

He leveled a 'don't be stupid' stare at her. Then his bravado kicked in. "I had given them up myself," he smiled cheekily. "Until now, perhaps."

"Why do I bother with you?"

He stepped into her space. "Come aboard, and I'll remind you." He smiled with desire and temptation.

"You'd do that to your other love, be with her competition where she can see? You scoundrel."

"She must make allowances to remain in my good favor."

"You creep!" He laughed as she shook her head. "Letting your selfish, dirty desires lead your way...just like a man."

Killian scoffed. He stepped up beside her. "My women don't seem to mind," he whispered, using his hook to toy with her hair.

"You're not good enough for either of us, Sailor Boy."

"I agree with you there," he said, pulling her up the gangway. "I've been truly blessed."

"Hmm, well that sounds better," she said, stepping onto the ship. "But you're bringing one girlfriend to the other one's place, so it kind of kills the notion of being a gentleman."

He gasped. "I'm always a gentleman. Besides, you came aboard," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "I'm not the only...naughty one."

She shook her head. "I think you're trying to rub it in to the poor old girl. Not nice."

He smiled as they crossed the deck. "I shall endeavor to make it up to her, I vow it."

"You promise that a lot, don't ya?"

Killian stopped and turned to look her in the eye. "Once I thought the Jolly was all I needed. I know now that is not so," he confessed. Emma smiled softly at the genuine, unguarded moment.

It didn't last long. "She almost is, though."

Emma hit him.

He laughed and pulled her into his arms. "I have my two loves with me once more, I shall not apologize for wanting stolen moments with them both."

"As long as you don't sleep with her." She smirked.

"Oh, I am sorry. I plan too, lots." He smirked back. "We both shall in fact have occasion to 'sleep with her'. Perhaps, this very evening...eventually. How scandalous!" He winked and gave an even cheesier grin.

She shook her head. "You are an idiot."

He pulled her down the stairs to his cabin. "I also plan to share her with Henry."

She spun on the step and hit him. "Making inappropriate innuendos using my son is just wrong!"

"I was stating a fact, Swan. He, and you, shall sleep over. There was nothing inappropriate in my meaning, only in how you interpreted it. Again, you're the dirty one." He smacked his lips. "Not that I mind."

"You're making me feel sick again, Captain. "

He smiled that teasing grin as he pushed them into the cabin. "I plan on making you feel all sort of things tonight."

They fell onto the bed, just as the Jolly rocked violently.

Emma froze, looking alarmed. "OK, maybe she does have feelings." She looked around the ship, suddenly a little freaked out.

Hook scoffed, giving her a patronizing glare. "Emma, don't be ridiculous, she's just a ship."

She laughed loudly, swatting his back. "Nice to hear some sense from you for once, Jones."

"Occasionally I succumb."

She chuckled as he nibbled her ear, then kissed down her neck. "Hmm...I'm glad to see...oh, yeah...you finally accepting the truth that...hmm...the ship isn't...jealous of us."

"Of course not, Swan." He nipped at her collar bone and she shivered. "Besides, I'll make it up to the Jolly, I swear."

She would have hit him again, but she was too content to move. He could do amazing things when he put his mind to it. And his tongue. "And how do you...uh...plan...hmm...to make it up to me?" she asked, pausing between words to moan.

Killian kissed down her body. "Lie still and I'll show you."

"Oh...Poor, poor, Jolly."

"Indeed."

The End


End file.
